


Family Games' Night

by itsab



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Board Games, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Pizza and D&D, nothing like a good old-fashioned family games night.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Family Games' Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how Dungeons and Dragons works, and there's a non-gendered reader.

When you’d first begun dating Steve Harrington, you didn’t think you would ever consider hanging out with a bunch of middle-schoolers ‘fun’. But, here you were, at the Wheeler’s house, ‘babysitting’ on a Friday night.

It started off with Dustin Henderson, AKA; the sweetest boy you’d ever met. The kid had a lisp (which stemmed from his cleidocranial dystosis), a passion for nerdy games and movies, and sometimes he tried to seem cooler than he was (although, you had a suspicion that was just to get girls’ attention). Dustin had almost literally adopted Steve as his older-male-authority-figure, and you were struck dumb by how seriously Steve actually took it. But, considering neither of them had siblings (and Steve parents were mostly absent, or dictating at him), unlike the rest of their friends, it hadn’t surprised you too much that they were so close.

Dustin had begun to appear in the backseat of Steve’s car, whenever Steve picked you up to go on a date or hang out. It mostly meant the two of you were dropping him off somewhere (which was usually the Wheeler’s, the Arcade, or the Byers’), but occasionally the three of you would go out for ice-cream, or for KFC. Secretly, your heart warmed at Steve’s interactions with the kid. Even more secretly, you wondered if he would be like that with other kids’ (maybe even yours, one day?).

Sooner than you could blink, three turned into Steve and yourself being joined by several other middle-schoolers. Dustin was joined by his adorable friends; Mike Wheeler, Will Byers, Lucas Sinclair, Elle Hopper, and Max Mayfield. Sometimes, you were also joined by Jonathan Byers (Will’s older brother) and Nancy Wheeler (Mike’s older sister, and Steve’s ex-girlfriend) – the two shy teenagers were dating, and totally cute together, so they didn’t spend too much time with the kids.

The boys were nerds, often described as complete and utter dorks, but they were ridiculously funny. Also, they were incredibly smart for their age… Once or twice they had even helped yourself and Steve with your school-work (mostly science, those dorks loved their science).

Still, there was nothing nicer than sitting in the Wheeler’s basement, watching said nerds fight about their Dungeons and Dragons’ quest, after a very long week at school. Your week had been filled with tests and essays, owing to your proximity to the close of the school year. There was something about watching them fight and shout, completely joyous and always smiling, that unwound the knots in your tense shoulders and back. Today, you were even being paid by Mr and Mrs Wheeler to be there, and watch them. Everyone’s parents had left the kids’ in your capable hands, as well as Nancy’s, whilst they went to a parent-teacher night at the school.

Elle, Max and Jonathan had joined the usual suspects, but they weren’t very understanding of the complicated rules to the boy’s game. Hence the fight that has occurred.

“Why can’t we just go there, Mike!” Max was every bit the fiery red-head she seemed to be at a first glance, which explained why she was so frustrated with the long-winded and complex game. “It would be easier that way!”

Mike let out a loud groan, very tired with her complaints about the quest. “You say something, I roll the dice as the Dungeon Master, and then I tell you if your actions are successful.” He’d explained this twice already, and behind him was a laughing Dustin and Lucas; who were amused at their tall friend’s dramatics. A quiet, but smiling, Elle and giggling Will were to his left, trying to not get involved in the impending battle between the two friends.

Jonathan, trying to be some form of a peace keeper, chimed in, “Max, if you don’t want to play by the rules, then don’t play.” He was unsuccessful in swaying the girl.

She rolled her eyes, before huffing and turning towards Lucas and Dustin for support, “Back me up, guys!” The two shook their heads, hands in the air, wide smiles on their faces. “Ugh, fine! We’ll go the long way, but you need to admit it’s dumber this way!” Mike’s face seemed to flush with anger.

Before the argument could capture your attention for another twenty minutes, the upstairs front door was knocked upon loudly. Seeing as Nancy was currently occupied by smiling at her peace-keeping boyfriend and annoyed brother, you announced that you would grab the door, “I got it!” Swiftly, you extracted yourself from your boyfriend, who you were leaning against. You jogged up the stairs, and to the door, swinging it open to see one of your school-mates. They worked at the only pizza place in town, and had three pies in their hands, so it wasn’t odd to see them. “Hey! Two pepperonis, one cheese?”

They nodded, smirking at you, “Yeah.” You turned to grab the money that the Wheelers’ had set out for the pizza, and you were unaware of two things; that Steve had followed you up the stairs, and that the pizza-deliverer was checking you out. Whilst you didn’t notice either things happening, Steve did. He watched as you grabbed the money set out, and he observed how the pizza guy checked you out – he was well aware of the lecherous gaze on your ass, and he was not happy about that whatsoever.

As you placed the notes into their hand (trying not to touch their hands awkwardly), you felt the familiar arms of your boyfriend wrap around your middle, thoroughly surprising you. “Let me get those for you, babe,” Steve unwound his arms from your body, then yanked the pizza boxes from the poor, shocked delivery-guy. “Thanks,” You watched in befuddled amusement, as your boyfriend spoke tersely to them, “Bye!” He slammed the door closed, surprising you and the now locked-out delivery driver greatly. Eyes wide, you turned to look at Steve, and witnessed him clench his hands around the pizzas. Also, his eyes were glaring down the door… Oh!

“You don’t have to be jealous, or scared Steve.” You smiled at him, knowing this was something you needed to verbalise. After all, his last girlfriend (whilst still your friend) had hurt him deeply. “I am in love with you, I don’t want to be with anyone else.” Carefully, you leaned over the large pizza boxes between you two, and you placed a soft kiss to his lips, “Okay, Harrington?” Silently, you waited as your boyfriend took in all that you had said.

Eventually, Steve sent a gorgeous, but shy, smile towards you. He nodded, with his hair bouncing as he did so, “Okay, I’m sorry… I just,” He put the pizza boxes onto the countertop of the kitchen you were now standing in. “I love you, and I do trust you… I just, I was hurt before…” Both of you knew what Nancy had done wasn’t right, despite the fact your friendship with the brunette had continued on. She had deeply hurt the tall-haired, former-king-of-Hawkins-High. Essentially, she had strung him along, told him she loved him when she hadn’t, then cheated on him… Forgiveness had been something she’d worked hard to gain from Steve.

“I know,” You stretched your arms around Steve, determined to make him feel better before the two of you go back down to the shit-show downstairs. “Just know that we can trust each other, okay?”

“Okay.”

It took another ten minutes for someone to wander upstairs, searching for the two of you, and the pizzas. Unfortunately for Dustin, the person who was voted by the others to do such a task, he walked right in on the sight of you being pressed against the kitchen wall - your arms were wrapped around Steve’s neck, hands tangled in his hair, and lips locked onto his. “Ugh, gross, c’mon!” Seeing his ‘older brother’ and his friend make-out was always disgusting to him, no matter how many times he’s walked in on this (this had to be at least the fifth time). The kid grunted, avoiding looking at you two as he passed to grab the pizza boxes, “Gross.” He scuttered out of the kitchen, probably to go downstairs and complain about what he’d just witnessed.

You smiled in amusement, “Hmm, maybe we should wait until we’re not babysitting to get all ‘gross’.”

Steve looked at you in faux-shock, “But we’ve started a tradition of games’ nights, where we scare ‘our’ children with our gross love! We can’t abandon tradition like that, babe.” Your loud laughter was heard from all the way downstairs.


End file.
